Across Time
by LunaPendragon18
Summary: *Continues after Endgame* 15 years after the loss of Kid Flash, the Earth is in ruins, the League is in shambles and Atlanta, a genetic hybrid of two of the world's greatest heroes, is to blame. But, when a speedster from the past appears claiming to be Wally West, Atlanta and the Team must hatch a plan to try prevent their future from ever happening. But the Light has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

_What is this?_

 ** _Just breath._**

 _Why?_

 ** _So we can meet again._**

 _But who are you?_

 ** _Just keep breathing._**

"Batcave to Team, do you read? Batcave to team." A crackled voice erupted from the speakers that lay haphazardly on the keyboard, startling the room's sole occupant.

"Cassie to Batman, copy. S'up Tim?" A slender girl with long blond hair swirled in her chair infront of dozens of giantflickering screens. Her eyes lazily scanned them, nothing new to report, the building that had been destroyed an hour agoe were still destroyed, the cizillians foraging for food were still foraging and the Earth was still devistated. Yeah, a pretty normal day.

"Batgirl what did I tell you about mantaing your cover, even when your at Team Headquaters?" Tim said his voice sounding like his usual stick in th emud self, even through the speakers. Cassie she new she should have switched one of the screens to league frequency but she didn't feeel like seeing Robin's scowling face.

"Technically _you_ never told me anything though I think the old man might have mentioned something once."Cassendra Cain heard Tim sigh as she continued to playfully spin on her chair, smiling broadly as her fellow team-mate, Scarrab, walked into the survalnce hall with a confused look on his tanned face. Cassie put a finger to her lips and winked at him.

"Red Robin I don't think you called me just to have a stunnign conversation, right? Is it the Light? Are they plannign another attack? All seems normal on the moniters." she lightly said.

"Maybe." Red Robin answered, sounding uncertain.

"Ah! I love maybes, the posibilities are always thrilling." The young teenager loguhed as she finally stopped spinning she heard Scarrab suffering to hold back his loughter.

"This is no time for jokes!"

"It's never time for jokes these days."

"I'm sending all the intel we have to you now. It's a recon mission so send a team out and investigate." Tim ordered.

"Okey dokey." Batgirl chirped, as she jumped to her feet and watched as the mission files began to appear on the screen before her. With swift strokes of her hand she began opening the files and instantly began skimming through the details. She felt scarrab, or Adam as that was his civilian name, walking up besides her as he, too, began reading through the missnion intel.

"So you want my team to go check out what could be the source of these magnetic disturibances up where Santa lives?" Cassie asked into the com she wore in hear ear, amking sure Red Robin could hear.

"Doesn't the Leage have a bit of bad history with the Pole and Magnetic waves?" Adam asked, as he ran his hand through his fluffy brown her, his golden eyes still scanning the information.

"That's why we want you guys to check it out." Red Robin said

"You can trust us Timmy!" squeeled Cassie already running through tactics and strateges in her mind as well as already as lookingup any League files that included the words 'Pole' and 'Magnetic'. She might not be as serious and brroding like the rest of Batman's sidekicks but there had been a reason her chose her. The instant she clicked search the image of a young man with familiar red hair and green eyes appeared on the screen. It looked like he was tryign to hold back a smile while tryign to take a serious photo. Stamped in red print across the image were the words 'Presumed Deseased.'

Yes, she had been right, she knew what bad history Adam had been refering too. Everyone League member knew about it.

"Batgirl what did I just tell you about the names!"

"We'll update you guys when we get there." She said loughing, shaking of the glum that had momentarily fallen over her upon finding the picture. "Cassie out."

She turned to look up at Adam, her hands on her slender waist and smiling broadly up at the taller teenager she said. "We have a mission!"

Ten minutes later most of the team were standing before Batgirl, gone were her comfortable civilian clothes, now she was clad in all her bat glory, minus her mask, that is, that hung on her utility belt for the moment. Before her stood an arrangement of teenagers who she had been her team for over a year. She could still remember reading their files when Dick had assigned them to her.

Codename: Scarreb

Civilian Name: Adam Simpson

Age: 16

Notes: Posses high magical potential. Main armour engraved with egyptian spell hyrogryphs.

Codename: Speedy

Civilian Name: Joe Allen

Age: 15

Notes: Twin brother of Dawn Allen and son of Berry Allen. Speedster.

Codename: Whiz Siz

Civilian Name: Dawn Allen

Age: 15

Notes: Twin sister of Joe Allen and son of Berry Allen. Trained by Oracle and possess higher then avergae computer and machenical expertities.

Codename: Hawk Boy

Civilian Name: Xor Hol

Age: 18

Notes: Biological child of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Possess wing capbale of flight and enhanced strength.

Codename: Aquagirl

Civilian Name: Lorena Marquez

Age: 16

Notes: Earthquke and drowing tirggered meta-gene activation. Capable of breathing underwater and has standard Atlantean magic skill.

Codename: Hatter

Civilian Name: Eli Zammit

Age: 10

Notes: As yet unkown, has heightened magical affinity.

Adam was already in his crimson armour, Egyptian hilogryphs were engraved all along the metal, glowing in a faint gold light. At fifteen he was already the tallest from the group, when his shoulder weren't slumped that is. Besides him stood the the Allen Twins, Joe and Dawn. A year younger then an Adam and significantly shorter then adam, Joe and Dawn would often argue which of the two were taller then the other (height mesurmeent showe that that was Dawn) Both twins had bright blue eyes and ligt brown hair and faces covered with freckles. Joe, being the speedster he was, was in his characterisitc black uniform with the yellow lighting bolt symbol on his narrow chest. His sister was the only one from teenager in the line before Cassie still in her civilain clothing. Dawn rarely ever went in the field, haveing ben trained by Oracle herself though, she was more of a whiz kid then a warrior, but she had proven her skill more times then Cassie would care admit. Besides Dawn, looking as dreamy as ever, was Xar Hol, the only other team member older then Cassie (by two days thank you very much). He was just slightly shorter then Adam, a fact the two often argued about. Xor had shoulder length whispy black hair and intense brown eyes. He wore a gold and black uniform silimar those his parent wore and which allowed his glistenig white wings to mjestily emerge from his back and frame his mascularbody.

Cassie shook her head, she had to focus but she was vaguely aware that she wasn't the only one giving Hawk Boy lingering looks. Lorena stood besides him, her arms crossed her face scowling. Her glistening black hair and deep blue eyes made it appear as is she were more worthy of walking the catwalk then fighting a battle but Cassie new better then to doubt the younger girl, had been kicking everyone butts in training since she arrived here. A thing that really infuriated her. Besides Lorena the youngest memebr of their team stood, Eli was remarkedly short with sandy hair and dark green eyes. Not even a teenager yet, the oversized hat he wore just made him look smaller.

"So you all know the assignment." Csssie soncluded as she finished explaining the mission. "Alpha team is me, Scarreb, Hawk Boy, Speedy, and Atlanta. Aquagirl your piloting the bioship. Hatter and Whiz, you two will stay here and keep an eye on us from above."

"Understood." Dawn expertly said as she shot Eli a friendly smile but the young boy didn't see it, he looked so dejected that he hadn't been chosen for the mission that even his hat was drooping, rather comically ecchoing his dissapointment.

"Seems simple enough." Hawk Boy said as he readily put his hand on the maice that hung from his side.

"We'll be in and out before you can say second breakfast." Chirped Speedy, salready running around the room, excited to get going as per usual, causing Dawn to shake her head in emberasssment.

"Only if you say it very, very slowly." Observed Scarreb, as he followed Speedy's movments with his eyes.

With her arms still crossed Aquagirl began walking towards Batgirl, the latter bit her lip as she had to look up the taller girl, it was annoying being so short and Lorena was a good two years younger then her! It just wasn't fair.

"Not that I'm questionign you reasoning,"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Csssie observed sarcastically.

"But Batgirl," Lorena continued, ignoring her comment, "Atlanta is a no show like usual. "

"With your observation skills it's no wonder how you've survived this long." Said a voice thick in sarcasm. Cassie rolled her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling were she had known the last memebr of their team had been, listenign from the shadows, like she always did.

Codename: Atlanta

Civilian Name: Unkown a.k.a Wallise 'Wally' Crok

Age: Undefined.

Notes: Classified.

Silently Atlanta jumbed from the banister she had been sitting on and silently landed behind the line of teenagers, everyone tunred to face the girl, none really surprised by her presence. Atlanta was tall and slim but muscular as well. She wore a a strnage grey playsuit with wide sleaves and ankle high combat boots. Her crimson hair was tied back in a tick braid and she looked at the team with th ebrightest green eyes any of them had ever seen. Strapped to her back was her bow and her basket of arrows and arround her neck, not really fitting with her outfit, were a pair of google none of them had ever seen her wear.

"It's nice of you to grace us with your presence Walie." Said Lorena, turnign to face her.

"Oh, I've been her since the meetign started." Atlanta said calmly and evenly. " You must be as intune with grace as you may believe yourself to be."

"Hey!" yelled speedy running to seperate the two girls. "Don't talk to Atl like that! She _was_ technically here this whole time, stop dissing on her Lorena, she's part of this team too."

"As least i _try_ to be part of the team." Snapped Aquagirl finally lowering her arms.

Joe seemed like he wanted to say something but he quickly shut up as the red head silently walked passed him, looking straight ahead. She made as if to walk up to Aquagirl but instead she shifted her gaze to Cassie, who shook her head as if to say she wasn't worth the fight. Instead, Atlanta stopped besides Lorena, neither one breaking their distant gazes.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Wally." She calmly said. "The name is Atlanta."

Guiltily Batgirl turned to the screen Atlanta was staring at, the image of the presumed desceaded man was still on the screen.

"Okey then!" Batgirl said, clapping her hands, instantly breaking the tension that semed to fill the room. "Time to get this party started!"

 **Hey Guys! so that's chapter 1! i hope u guys liked it and don't worry Wally will make an appearance soon enough :3 Please Review and I'll try update soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_How long should I run?_

 ** _Until we meet again_** _._

 _But who are you?_

 ** _Remember me_** _._

 _But I can't!_

 ** _Just keep running._**

"Brrr! this place is freezing!"obverved Hawk Boy as he clutched the tips of his wings which treathened to be wripped from his shoulders by the strong polar winds. "Next time I call dibs on Bioship-sitting."

"It's the North Pole." Observed Scarab as he flew trough the bliazzard wihout much effort, a golden helmit blocked his face from being beaten by the strong gales. "It's meant to be cold, though I'm surprised so much survived with all this global warming and Light chaos around the world."

"It's a bit too cold for my liking." Aquagirl said though their com-links.

"Just keep the bioship ready." Batgirl ordered as she pulled the hood of her furred coat over her head and steadied the googles over her mask (which were an very uncofrtable cobination)

"Batgirl I reading show a bizarre lack of Light activity in your vicinity." Buzzed in Dawn.

"Now that is bizarre." Breathed out Batgirl, he rlips feeling numb with the cold.

"Oh, what are you guys fussing about?" chirped in Speedy coming to an unsteady stop beside Hawk Boy, burring the taller teenager waist deep in snow, "It isn't that cold."

"Says the guy with enhunced metabolism. You are probabaly nice and toasty." Hisse Hawk Boy as he quickly dug himself out of the mess Spedy had put him in.

"Ah toast." Speedy dreamily said, "I'd like some toast."

Speedy looked out in the white, piercing expense around them as if he could see some flocks of flying toasts in the distance.

"Why accept just normal toast?" Lorena piped in, "French toast with mapel syrip sounds amazing right now."

"I wouldn't mind some hot chocolate with marshmellows." Mused Scarab flying ahead, keepign a careful eye for any alien movement.

Cassie gave a struggles lough as she fought against the snow, how Speedy was running through this stuff she still didn't know. "The sooner we finish this mission the sooner we can get our toast and hot chocolate."

"Eli and I will have the toaster preped for when you guys come home." Loughed Dawn.

Cassie may have answered if Speedy hadn't run past her, almost covering her in an avalanche of snow. The speedster stopped next to the lead hero who, since theirr arrival to the pole, hadn't uttered a single word, not even a complaint. But that was normal for Atlanta.

"Atlanta, s'up? Anything you want to do when we get home? I warn you, Dawn makes a pretty killer mug of hot chocolate." Speedy looked at the girl through his red googles, hopeing to see some form of reaction.

But Atlanta, fully draped in her winter gear, payed the young boy no attention. She continued to trudge forward in silence, occasionally looking at the display of her watch which showed a red dot were the source of the magnetistic disturbance seemed to be coming from.

"You think we'll see any Light goons?" continued on Speedy, hoepful of getting some reaction from Atlanta. "I hope we I do. I feell like kicking some bad guy butt."But still no reaction. "Hey, if youre feeling cold I can tell you from experience that running really helps to warm you up!"

"Oh just give up." Lorena said, Speedy was pretty certain that Aquagirl hadn' given him a privet line so everythign they said, everyone could have heard, including Atlanta. "You're just wasting you breath with her."

But the young boy shot Atlanta a quick glance, if possble, the latter had quickened her pace so she was standing even further infront of everyone.

"Guys, stop!" Dawn yelled through the com links, causing Cassie to cringe as the speaker screached in her ear.

"What's wrong?" Hawk Boy quickly asked trying to scan their white surroudings with his near perfect vision.

"The scanners are picking up something weird. The Magnetic ditrubance… it's moving in your direction!"

Dawn was right, as Atlanta stopped her advance and looked down at her display she saw the little red dot zooming towards their general direction.

"I can see somehting!" Hawk Boy called from behind her.

"Care to be a bit more specific?"jumped in Speedy running from one team member to another in search of answers.

"I don't know, it looked like blue sparks." Observed Hawk Bo.

"Yes, I think I saw something to!" added Scarab. "It looks like a yeloow streak!"

"Oh that's wicked! They used to call dad the scarlet streak ." Speedy enthusitacly stated.

"Lorena, get the ship ready for a possible emergency extraction." Ordered Cassie as she pulled out one of her bat-o-rangs. " Everyone stellar formation!"

and like a well oiled machine the five heroes took thier places, each ready for a fight if one were to occur.

"Scanners show something apraching and it's really, really fast" said Dawn through the com-links.

"How fast is really fast?" asked Hawk Boy.

"Well, Speedy fast!"

"Now that's fast!" chirped in Speedy, a small line of worry entering his voice.

"By my calculations." Buzzed in Dawn, " You should all see it appraching in 10 seco…".

But she hadn't even finshed her sentance didn't the whitness of their surroudnign suddenly become broken by a concoction of yellow and blue light.

"Your calcualtions were a bit off sis." Loughed Speedy as broke into a run after the unkown thing.

"Speedy you broke formation!" complained Batgirl.

"Oh well." He loughed as sudenly the group of teenagers werer surorunded by by two streaks, one white and one yellow. The speedster and the unkown thing ran circles around the team, building an obvious trench into the snow.

"Hey! this thing really is fast!" panted Speedy. "When ever you guys feel like helping..."

"We thought you'd never ask!" loughed Scarab as he made some bizzare hand gestustures, the glow of the hiergryphs that covered his armour changed from gold to blue and, when he was finished with his encantation, the armour of one hand morphed into a giant cylinder and, aiming at the two streaks, he sent a blast of water at them.

He missed.

Instead the water landed between the thing and Speedy, instanstly freezing over and casuing the young speedster to slip and loose balance.

"Sorry about that." Scarab sheepishly said.

"No time for appologies." Yelled Batgirl over the storm, her weapons would be useless out here, she would need to come into close with the thing, unless... her eyes fell to were Speedy was trying, and failing to get back on his feet on the ice.

"Scarrab do that agin but this time aim for everywhere!" she ordered.

"Understood!"

And with a heavy growl water began sprouting from scarab's blasted with such force that it made indent in the snow before it freezing over. The streak continued to surorund them, blue flashed of lighting errupted occasionally, either dispicating into the storm or blasting itself into the ice and vanishing. The plan sort of worked, whatever was moving around them, slowled down slightly, altoguh it was still moving too fast to actually comprehend what they were seeing.

But it was enough.

"Atlanta you know what to do!" yelled Csssie.

And even if Batgirl hadn't told her, Atlanta already had an arrow nodged into her bow, this was a specially reinforced arrow given to her by Green Arrow himself, capable of moving forward even against strong gales. Atlants green eyes never left the streak as it moved past her, her archer instants immediately taking root. She carefully pulled the arrow towards her, aiming as if into the white void.

A normal person probabaly could only make out a yellow streak. Fortunatly for the Team she was no normal human.

She released the arrow.

It never wavered, not even against the strong arctic winds.

Her calcualtions were right.

It hit its mark.

The streak instantly vanished engulfed in one final spectical of snow and lightning

With another arrow allready nodged in her bow, Atlanta ran to were whatever had been moving had been shot, arriving before any of the others, even Speedy who was finding difficulty even standing on the ice Scarrab had created.

She cursed as she pointed her arrow at the thing on the ground.

Her life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

"What is it!" yelled Hawk Boy, trudging troguh the knee deep snow.

"The sensors are picking up an additional heat signal." Observed Dawn

"Who is that?" Breathed Cassie reaching Atlanta first as the team leader looked down at the snow covered figure. A tranquilizer arrow was piercing his bright yellow costume in the shoulder. White snow was already dusting his bright red hair and, altough his eyes were closed both Atlanta and Cassie knew, for different reasons, that they would be the same shade of green as her own.

For Cassie had seen his image at headquaters only hours agoe.

For Atlanta it was because she was created from him.

 **And DaDum the speedster has appeared! hope you guys are liking the story so far, feel free to review :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I can't breath.

 **Open your eyes.**

Why?

 **Because it is time we meet again.**

But who are you?

 **In another time you called me Artemis.**

"Hey guys what are you all looking at?" Speedy jumped in, finally arriving near his fellow teamates after having hitched a ride with Scarrab (who had felt bad for being the cause of his fellow speedster's problem).

The team shifted slightly, Batgirl was in the midst of a heated discussion with Atlanta, who was calmly answering and uttering more words then Speedy had ever heard her say at once.

"What are you guys seeing?" Lorena said, sounding frustrated at being unable to see what the Team was seeing.

"That heat signal." Dawn buzzed in, "Did you guys find someone? Speedy what do you see!?" his sister pleaded, her curiosity getting the best of her.

But for once, Speedy was speachless.

"Joe?' She prompeted knocking him out of the daze he had fallen into as he looked down at the young man in the snow.

"It's a guy." He vaguely answered. "And he's wearing dad's symbol?"

Atlanta took a step towards the unconcious man, kneeling beside him and, with an air of calm (ignoring the cold that as seeping through her trousers) she put two fingers on the unknown man's neck, checking for a pulse.

"He's alive." Mouthed Atlanta to Batgirl, which in the storm, would have made it very difficult for Speedy to see if it werem't for his googles.

He ran past Scarrab and Hawkboy, causing the two of them to stumble sideways in surprise..

"Guys, why does he have dad's symbol on his chest?" Speedy repeated, addressing the two girls who seemed to be the only people who had the slightst clue of what was going on

"Because he's a speedster." Batgril carefully said against the force of the snow so that everyoone listening to her over the com links could hear her, rememebring the image she had seen on the screen that very morning. The workds 'Presumed Desceased' echoed around her head rather unpleasantly.

"I figured" said Speedy stubornly. "I raced agaisnt him so I kind-of figured that part out. But, why does' he have the Flash's symbol on his suit?"

Batgirl made as if to speaks but, much to everyone's surpise, it was Atlanta who answered.

"It's because he's the Kid Flash that vanished fifteen years agoe." The said quietly, but the com-links picked up every word. "This is Wally West."

"What!" Atlanta heard everyone (except Batgirl who had figured it out as well) say at once, eaither physically or through the com-links. They all knew about Wally West, the hero who had saved the world from being distroyed. Most of them hadn't even been born yet when the accident happened but they all knew the story. The League had made sure that his sacrifice would never forgotten, even in this crumbled world. It was only thanks to him that they were still alive today, fighting for the freedom that had been stolen from them.

"Are you sure?" Scarrab said, over the howling wind.

"Well it looks like him, anyway." Admitted Batgirl.

"Could be a trick fo the Light." Lorena piped in, eager to find fault with Batgirl's words. " Another way of infiltrating the Leauge most probably. We all know how well the last one turned out."

The jibe was meant for Atlanta, everyone knew that, but the girl just ignored it. Instead the latter was busy removing one of her many layers of clothing and pulling it over the man, who had started to shiver and his lips and face were turning an unpleasent shade of blue.

"We can run DNA tests when you get to the Bioship." Suggested Dawn. "We can compare it with Atlanta's, if he's the real Kid Flash they should be a partial match."

"Yes, let's get him out of here. He won't survive to be tested if he stays in this cold for much longer." Hawk boy added.

"But until we can comfirm his identiy he stays away from Headquaters." Finalised Cassie.

The others agreed as Atlanta continued with her silent work, pulling the slightly heavy man's arm over her shoulders and with a sharp thrust of her knees helped him to his feet. She's let her taem-mates bicker among themselves, she knew that this man really was Wally West, whether for better or for worse. Afterall if she couldn't identify her 'dad' who could?

Half an hour later the Team had stripped from their layers of winter gear and were attempting to regain their normal body temperatures back in the bioship. Now reuinited with Lorena, the Team had come togather in the small back room of the ship which served as a medical room and where a makeship bed stood with a still sleeping Wally under its sheets.

"How much horse tranquilizer did you use?" commented Scarreb as he wiped condensation from his helmit.

"Enough to shut Speedy up probably." Loughed Hawk Boy nudging the speedster more roughly then he probabaly intended.

Atlanta didn't comment (altough Hawk Boy's observation was right) she was more interested in what Cassie was doing to their captive patient. Cassie was bent over the man's bare chest, having previosly unzipped the top half of his suit, to make it possible for her to take the required blood sample. Throughout the whole procedure Cassie could feel her cheeks burning as her eyes accidently fell on the mans muscled and toned chest, cursing herself for being so silly and for emebrassing herself infront of her team. Using a clean syring Cassie took a simialar blood sample from Atlanta.

"Dawn I'm sending you a scan of the sampels now." Ordered Cassie as she carefully placed a few drops of each individual's blood on their respective scanners.

"Understood, if his DNA matches half of Atlanta's we can at least comfrim that he's Wally. Though we still won't know if he's the real thing or just a clone." Dawn stated, her face suddenly filling the screen of the the sole moniter that hung in the room.

"Dawn also check the junk DNA for the same growth enhancement gene I have, if he's a clone that should be there too." Atlanta added, nodding at the screen

"You know, he does look abit like you Atlanta." Prompted Lorena as she looked between the sleeping man and Atlanta. "You two share that same traterous clone vibe."

"Aquagirl!" snapped Cassie, not expecting such an obovious attack. "That's enough!"

"Not nice, A girl." Agreed Speedy, shaking his head.

"Oh, don't pretend to be on her side Speedy. Isn't it because of her that you and your sister don't have a dad?" she snapped again.

"She's also the reason you survived that earthquake." Countered Speedy.

Lorena seemed ready with a retort but Scarrab intervened. "Bickering is useless , she is under the protection of Nightwing and Oracle and she has proven herself to this Team and the Leage enoguh times."

"If you lot would stop talking about me like I'm not here," Atlanta calmly said. "You might have realised that Dawn got us a couple of answers."

Dawn cleared her traoth for dramatic effect. "If my system's calculations are correct the DNA tested from patient X here does match half of Atlanta's"

"Meaning, unless Tigress had a massive makeover this must be Wally." Finished off Scarreb.

"Okay so this is a Wally, but is this _the_ Wally?" Hawkboy asked, turning to Dawn who was eager to answer.

"Scans found no signs of the growth accelration genes identical or remotely similar to the ones found in Atlanta's." finished Dawn

"So we have a verdict." Cassie said, finally pulling off her mask. "We must tell the others. Kid Flash is back."

Atlanta walked away form the screen turning her back on the Team's excited chatter until she was standing besides wally's bed, looking down into his sleeping face. It looked so tired and young but she could also see faint scars crossing his bare flesh, souvineers of his battles most probably. This was the man who had both saved the world and destoryed it. A sour taste filled her mouth. No, that last part wasn't his fault, it was hers.

Suddently his peaceful face contorted as if in pain. She continued to look down at him, unable to bring herself to inform the others, he uttered a single word as he slowly opened his eyes. She was right, they were the same as hers, like they were still young but had seen way too much

"Artemis."

 **And there's another chapter! sorry i'm align so long but hope you guys are liking he story so far :) Please feel free to leave a comment and i'll try update as soon as possible. Till next time!-LunaPendragon.**


	4. Chapter 4

It hurts.

 **It's almost over.**

What are you?

 **Someone waiting for you.**

Who are you.

 **You called me Artemis.**

Wally looked up at a particualarly shocked face. As his eyes adjusted to the light and he continued to look up at that face, as the surprise finally began to subside, a warm but sad feeling filled his heart. He loved that face, he loved looking at it and wathcing it smile, but the face looking down at him, altough astonishingly similar wasn't that face, he couldn't even rememebr what that face looked like. All Wally could rememebr were emotions. The girl he was looking up at was too young, her eyes and hair were the wrong colour and still, all he could put to the face was a name.

Artemis.

It felt like he was seeing everything for the first time but he knew he wasn't. This place looked remarkebaly familiar as well. He vaguely wondered why this unkown girl was giving him such a sour look, it had been a while since she gave him such a sour look.

Why couldn't he rememeber anything.

"Wally?" there was another girl in a black costume and a bat symbol on her chest.

That costume, it was familiar too but he deifnatly didn't know the girl. "Wally can you hear me?"

Who was Wally?

He momentarily looked up at the new girl as the familair face slowly vanished from his line of vision.

No, she couldn't leave. She was the only thing vaguely familiar.

"Artemis?" his mouth felt dry as he said the name again. He didn't know whose name he was calling but he pushed himself up on one elbow and watched the girl as she walked towards the doorway, givng hin her back.

"Who's Artemis?" A small boy in black asked but was then roughly nudged by simeone in armour. He watched as the red head adrubtly stopped.

"Oh? Another demon has emeraged, eh? Who is this Artemis, Atlanta? Another victim of your deciet?" a tall, tanned girl said, sneering at the red head with the familiar face.

"This isn't the time, Aquagirl." Said the blond with the bat symbol. The boys just watched in silence as the girls argued, they had learnt long ago not to get involved in such famle arguement.

"Wally, relax." The blond gently said, removing her mask and carefully pushing the young man back onto his pillow. "I'm Batgirl"

"You aren't Batgirl." Wally said with full certainty. He didn't know why but when he heard the name Batgirl he imagined someone taller and stronger and with crimson hair. Then his voice faltered. "Why did you call me Wally?"

"You're Wally West. That's your name." Cassie said again, uncertain with how to proceed. Not for the first time she wondered 'What would batman do now?'

"Wait, you don't rmemember your name?" Scarrab finally broke out of his prolonged silence, walking up to the bed. "You don't rememebr that you're Wally?"

The man shoock his head as hiseyes fell on the large red goggles that were lying haphazardly on the table besides hin "I can't remember much." He admitted, giving them a sheepish smile.

"But you have to remember something right? You're Wally West!" This time it was Hawk Boy who spoke, gaining confidence from Scarrab's interuption.

"I just rememeber the name 'Artemis'." he sheepishly answered, his eyes, like everyone else's, falling on Atlanta. She seemed to be the only one who knew who he was talking about "Your name is Atlanta, right?" he asked having cought the Aquagirl's accusation. "I know you aren't her, and I can't rememebr very much about her honestly, but you remind me of her for some reason."

Atlanta didn't even turn to face him, his words were just a painful reminder of what she was.

A reminder of what she had done.

"I'm sorry Wally. " she siad, soudning calmer then she felt, her breath was coming out in shallow puffs. "Artemis isn't with us anymore."

And with here words still ecchoing inside Wally's head, filling him with a sadness he couldn't quite udnerstand, Atlanta left the recovary room and headed to the pilot's seat, they had to go pay a certain heroe a visit.

"Dawn." She said, pressing a finger to her comlink, " connect me to the Batcave."

 **Short chapter i know but it had to be done :3 thanks so much for reading a feel free to leave a comment :) till next time!- LunaPendragon**


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis?

 **I go by a different name now.**

I still can't remember.

 **You might, eventually.**

Will I see you?

 **Not in this life**

Wally wasn't sure how long he had laid there looking up at the dark red ceiling. Time seemed inconsistent to him at the moment, 5 minutes or 5 hours, it all felt the same. Some while ago Batgirl... or Cassandra... (Wally wasn't certain why she had two names) had ordered the rest of her colourfully dressed friends away. Although they openly complained, they all, eventually, left the room. This blond girl didn't seem like the leader-type this bradley bunch seemed to do what she said.

Truthfully Wally would have liked a few minutes to collect his thoughts and maybe attempt to regain some fragments of his memories, especially those evolving around the mysterious Atemis no one seemed to know about, but Cassie had other plans. She just wouldn't stop talking. Wally did try to listen at first, especially when a few worlds like League and 'the Light' caught his attention because, like so many other things, they sounded familair for some reason. But Wally soon realised that Cassie liked the sound of her own voice and resided to just lie back and wait to arrive wherever they were meant to arrive (information they didn't seem eager to share)

Eventually they did arrive somewhere and with a little over-enthisiastic help from Cassie, Wally was lead out of the room, hoenstly feeling a whole lot better then he had a few hours ago, though he still felt slightly frosty and extremly tired and hungry.

"You might want to zip-up." Observed Lorena as she watched in amusment as the weakling Cassie struggled to help the man out of bad.

Wally looked down, having just realised what Aquagirl meant, blushing slightly, he zipped up his costume.

"Batgirl!" Speedy Yelled from the front. "They are requesting batty voice recognition. ASAP!"

Cassie gave a sigh. "You think you'll be ok? I need to run?"

"Oh don't worry Batgirl, I'll keep an eye on him." Aquagirl said walking towards the duo and forcefully making Cassie look up at the taller girl.

Batgirl wanted to protest but when another insistant call from Speedy warned them that if voice recognition wasn't achieved within the minute they would blow up the ship, she had no choice but oblige.

"Behave." She growled at Aquagirl.

"I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't. " Aquagirl smirked.

"I highly doubt that." Batgirl said before running to the front with impressive speed.

"You and Cassie don't get along much, do you?" Wally observed as he stretched his legs, they had been feeling numb from lack of movement.

"Oh we we get along fine most times, we just don't see eye to eye when it comes to a certain 'teammate' of ours."

"You mean Atlanta."

"Ah, you catch on fast, caught that trecherous vibe off her too?"

Wally narrowed his eyes at her. "I might not remember much." He said. "But I know you should never talk about a teammate like that, no matter what you believe."

Aquagirl gave a frustrated huff as Wally, who was slightly taller then her, walked towards her. Then she just shrugged. "She killed a lot of good people, there are a lot of orphans out there because of her. Really want to defend that type of person?"

But wally's resolve was unwavering. Aquagirl shrugged again. "Don't forget your googles, we'll be landing soon.

"Wow!" was the young man's reaction as he looekd around the giant cave they had landed in. A giant hole in the stalactite covered ceiling began to shrink and vansih, blocking out the star filled sky. Complex and awesome looking vehicles were parked all around the landing bay, above him he could see a large viewing platform with hundreds of flickering computers. He could hear chatter echoing all around him, coming from holes dug into the cave wall that who knows where they all lead.

"Yeah, it's impressive the first itme you come visit." Admitted Cassie, fondly remebering the first time she had accidentally stumbled into this cave a few years back. She had been trying to escape a group of Light Indoctrinators when she fell through somehow and ended up here. It was shortly after that did she take up the mantle of Batgirl.

"Oh I thought we were going to headquaters." Speedy said runing up towards Wally and Cassie at a speed that probably could match Wally's. "I wanted some of Dawn's hot chocolate."

"Well that would have to wait." A familiar voice siad, causing everyone to look up at the viewing platform. The girl, Dawn, who had been talking to Cassie from the moniter in the ship now filled all the screens so she loomed over them like some oversized head.

Speedy burst out laughing at the sight.

"I always said you had a big head, sis" he laughed, bending over as if in pain.

"We can lough later." Said a new voice, it sounded young but tired and rather strict. "What was so urgent that you had to come to the batcave _and_ , against our better judgement, meet us without our masks?"

And out of one of the holes two new people emerged.

One was a tall man with dark hair and light blue eyes, he was wearing a black costume of the same material as the costume Cassie wore but a giant blue print covered his broad chest. Strapped to his waist was something sharp that glistened in the artifical light. Besides him, manouvering herself with expert ease, was a woman in a wheelchair with short dark red hair and dark green eyes.

"It's not often that the whole Team comes to give us a visit." She observed her voice lighter then the man's. "And good work Dawn with the hacking, though moniter 236 is still showing New Zealand."

"Well we thought it would be a good idea we show you what we found." Cassie Said, stepping infront of Wally and blocking his view of the appraoching couple but that didn't bother him, he was shocked still as he wathced these two apprach and a sense of familiarty washed over him with a nauseating effect.

These were his friends, Richard and Barbara, Nightwing and the real Batgirl. Yes, that's right, he could remember them. The memories flooded over him, most of the faces were still blurred and unrecognizable but amongst the crowds of unknowns were now these two familair faces.

"Just for the record I didn't agree with this." Added Lorena, stubbornly folding her arms.

"Oh hush Aquagirl." Grumbled Hawk Boy removing his helmet and nudging her. "Don't spoil the moment."

"Spoil the moment?" the man said looking down at the woman as they both shared a confused look.

"Well we went to the pole like was instructed." Began Scarab, also tasking off his helmit and giving Cassie an encouring nod as she had been struck silent by her mentors's intense gazes, although she loved Richard and Barbara like parents they were still intimidating in their Nightwing and Oracle personas.

"Yeah... Yeah! We went to check out what may have been the cause of the magntic distrubances." said Cassie, slowly building up confidence as Scarab gave her another reassuring nod before retracting the armour that covered the rest of body.

"Did you find some new Light technology?" Oracle eagerly interrupted, rolling up towards the girl. "I suspected that with the alien technology they might be able to manipulate the natural frequecnes of the Earth and thus eventually..."

"Actually we found him." Cassie sheepisly interrupted, taking a large step sideways to properly reveal the taller man she had been trying to conceal.

Oracle choked on her words as her eyes widened as she took in the site of the man in yellow spandax.

"Wally?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Wa-wally?" Richard said behind her, halting his advance and staring at the young man with obvious shock and confusion. Richard quickly shot Cassie a look to make sure this wasn't some cruel joke but she nodded her head confirming that what he was seeing was actually real and not another horribly crafted clone.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out." Wally said ruffling his hair nervously.

"Oh Richard this can't be real, right?" Said the woman turning to look at the man as he took the last shakey steps toward this man that looked so much like the best friend he had lost so long ago.

The two stared at each other for a few mintues before Wally, not liking the awkward silence that had fallen wihtin the cave said. "Stop staring Dick, do I have soemthing on my nose?"

That's when the young man was suddenly engulfed in the storng embrace of his friend. Wally returned the hug sensing the tension lifting from the older man's sholders as he trethened to crush him.

"I. Can't. Breath." Gasped Wally and altough the situation didn't feel funny to the latter both Richard and Barbara burst out laughing, which caused the teenagers, except Atlanta and Lorena, to lough too as Wally struggled to regain his breath.

When Dick finally broke the embrace and Wally took in a grateful breath the older man looked into his friends eyes and, all laughter already lost, said. "Care to explain where you've been for the last 15 years?"

 **Sorry it's been a while since i've updated but have been super busy XD oh well hahaha i hope u guys liked the chapter and fee free to leave any comments they are always welcome :) : LunaPendragon**


	6. Chapter 6

How long have I been running?

 **For oh so very long.**

But how long is that?

 **For a long time and yet no time at all.**

What does that even mean?

 **Run and remember, Wally.**

"15 years?" Wally continued to gasp in disbelief when their journey through the depths of the Bat-cave came to an end in a well-lit but rather poorly decorated conference room. A large flat-screen covered the main wall and stood behind an exceptionally large desk surrounded by a number of comfortable chairs. The walls were bare of any form of window or decoration except for a single frame too small for Wally to make out from this distance "I've been missing for 15 years?" he said one last time, slumping into the closest chair.

"And as you can see, you missed quite a lot." Barbara lightly said gesturing to her wheelchair.

"Was that this Light-thing's fault?" he enquired.

"No, no." Dick sadly said, taking the chair besides Wally. "That was an old family acquaintance who had a beef with the old man."

"So you really cannot remember anything?" asked Barbara biting her nails in thought, "Nothing at all?"

"He didn't even remember his name." Confirmed Cassie as she walked into the room followed by her team who all eagerly took their seats. Cassie had planned to sit next to Adam so she'd be right beside Richard when something Atlanta was staring at caused Cassie to pause just long enough for Lorena to take the seat instead of her. Cassie would have felt mad at the girl if curiosity as to why an old photo would catch Atlanta's eye and actually make her turn pale was far greater. Instead she walked to the other side, eager to investigate, gaining quite a few strange glances from her team.

For a few minutes she blocked out the excited chatter of the room around her and with her quizzical gaze she inspected the old photograph. Old it must have been for Richard Greyson to still go by the name of Robin. She knew that the smiling boy in the picture was Dick, she could tell from the uniform. Like each Batgirl, each Robin had his own individual uniform. Even so, it was hard to imagine her mentor to smile so broadly. The kid Robin was laughing out loud and had his hand lightly draped over the shoulders of a young red head boy in a yellow suit. That must have been Wally, Cassie assumed, only younger then the one who currently stood before her.

Wally was looking irritable, you could tell, even with is goggles on. Rather comically he was ticking his tongue out at a girl who stood at the end of the group. The girl wore green and had extremely long blond hair. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were rolled as if she couldn't stand Wally assumed childish behaviour. Cassie's eye examined the blond , one twice, tree times. No matter how many times she looked she could help see Atlanta in that girl pose, in the look in her eye. It was unnerving to witness. A chill ran through her veins, was that Artemis?

Cassie then forced herself to turn to the remaining three individuals who stood between Wally and the mysterious girl. All three were laughing, all tree were faces she knew well. All three were faces long gone from the surface of this world. Aqualad and Superboy Cassie had never had the privilege to meet, they vanished long before she inherited the title of Batgirl . Superboy had his arm draped across another girl's shoulders who was beaming up at him. Miss Martian, she too Cassie had never met, she had be exiled to Mars when the War Wolrd had returned all those years ago.

Cassie scanned the image, it seemed to be a reminder of a time of so long ago. But her eyes couldn't help but fall on two faces in particular, those of Wally and the girl. She could now understand why Wally was confused around her, the two looked identical, except for the hair and eyes, they were totally Wally's

"Cassie? Earth to Cassie?" A familiar voice brought her back to reality jut in time to realise she must have been staring at the picture in much the same way most of the room was staring at her now.

"Cassie would you care to take seat before this meeting starts?" asked Dick crossly, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Her eyes darted from Dick to the picture and back again.

"Care to tell us what could have distracted you so uncharacteristically?" he continued, his gaze never softening.

"She was always an airhead. I've been telling you fools that for years." Lorena loudly commented from were she sat.

"Lorena!" Adam said shaking his head. "What is your deal?"

Cassie was only vaguely away of Atlanta standing at the door, her arms crossed. She had gained much of her usual secretive posture, though her face still looked pale. Cassie blinked, it was hard not to see Artemis in her pose now, almost impossible.

"What?" Lorena said innocently, "I'm just being honest."

"Your just being mean." He countered.

"The picture on the wall." Cassie croaked meekly, more to herself then to answer her mentor's question. "That's all of you, isn't it? That's all of the original team."

Richard broke his gaze from the younger girl and turned it to Barbara who looked back at him with concern. Here face also paling. Cassie bit her tongue, she had made a great error, she knew that he moment Richard and Barbara shared that knowing look. But her thoughts were reeling. She thought she had known the Atlanta's story. She was a clone created to infiltrate and destroy the League. She had been genetically crafted and moulded using metahuman genetics. She knew that, she also knew whose genes they had used but as she looked between Atlanta and Wally and Artemis face flashed before her eyes she finally realised just how evil the Light plan had been.

"The original team?" Wally breathed; it looked like he was caught in some bizarre dream.

"Wally…" there was a warning in Dick's voice. He made to put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. But Wally was fast. Cassie blinked and suddenly Wally was standing besides her, the picture in his hand.

"I know these people." He said, more to himself then to the rest of his audience. He saw the faces and slowly they began to fill in a few more of the puzzle pieces that were his memories. He had laughed with these teenagers, cried with them and saved each other's lives. How could he have even dared forget about them. How could he have forgotten Artemis?

His heart fluttered when he saw her in the pictures. His gaze then lifted from the picture and fell on Atlanta who seemed to have become slightly paler if that were possible.

"Why do you look like Artemis?" he asked. Once again the question wasn't directed to Atlanta or anyone in the room but all heard him.

Barbara made to speak but her he voice failed her.

"Again with this Artemis mystery." Lorena said looking at Atlanta with mistrust. "Was I right Atlanta? Was she another victim of yours? Let me ask you Atlanta did you pierce her through the heart?"

"Lorena!" yelled Cassie, slamming her palm on the table so hard the crash echoed around them. Her thoughts were racing almost as fast as Wally's, she didn't have time for Lorena's bickering "Do not talk about what you do not understand!"

"Oh and you understand what's going on?" yelled Lorena, pushing herself of her seat. "Enlighten us Cassie, what don't I understand? Why you'd let a traitor join our team? Or why you'd choose to protect her even though the blood of our allies and friends on her hands. Who is this Artemis, Cassie?"

"Artemis was Tigris!" Cassie yelled back. "Artemis was Tigress, wasn't she?" Her gaze fell from Lorena to Dick. Finally the fall of the League made sense, the greatest mystery that plagued her mind was solved. "Tigress was Artemis. She and Wally were close, like _real_ close. That's her name was the only think Wally could remember, right? That's why Atlanta was just the right person to destroy the League."

The teenagers' eyes widened as Cassie's words sank in.

"Atlanta…" But Wally's voice trailed off. The girl was no where to be seen.

 **And that's another chapter! i really hope you guys are liking the story so far and no worries if it seems a bit confusing Atlanta's story will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and i'd love to hear from you! Until next time- LunaPendragon**


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis?

 **Do you remember Wally?**

Who is Atlanta?

 **Wally you must remember.**

Who is she?

 **Wally you must remember.**

"You can run pretty fast." Observed Wally as he walked towards the deserted viewing platform, looking down at the parked vehicles.

"I'm not fast." Retorted Atlanta, not looking up as the man approached.

"You'd be surprised how fast you can run when you're running away."

"I don't like answering questions." She honestly answered not bothering to look at him, why had he come to find her? Did he intend to tell her off?

"I noticed." said Wally leaning on the railing besides the young girl.

The speedster waited a few minutes but when Atlanta showed no intention of elaborating they just stood there in silence, Wally twiddling his thumbs to pass the time.

Atlanta gave a soft sigh. "If you have questions just spill it."

"Well I was wondering, why do you look so much like Artemis."

"I thought you didn't remember anything."

" I remember certain faces and yours sort of reminds me of hers but... not exactly. And you reacted pretty badly every time I've asked. You said she's gone."

"It's a long story."

"I've missed 15 years, I can afford a few minutes."

Atlanta was silent for so long Wally half expected her not to answer but slowly she said. "You may not exactly remember this, but there was once a mad organisation called Cadmus whose main goal was to produce clones for one of the biggest baddies out there, Lax Luther. For many years he had tried to destroy the Justice League. They had first created a clone of superman but his kryptonean DNA proved too difficult to control and eventually this clone became one of the League's greatest heroes, Superboy. He's dead now though. Undaunted by their failure they produced another clone, this time fully human, who was the exact genetic identical of the first Speedy. He infiltrated the League and almost brought about its end. But this clone, being human, went through some kind of 'identity crisis' when he discovered he was actually a clone and thus returned to the League. Cadmus labelled him a failure. Poor Speedy went missing a few years ago.

"Lax Luther, however evil he may be, is a genius. He learnt from Cadmus's mistakes and improved upon them. He learnt that clones, upon becoming aware that they are clones may rebel while alien DNA had proven too unstable to control. So instead of a clone they decided to create a hybrid individual whose aim, rather then infiltrate the League, was to cause it chaos. For this creation Luther decided to utilise the DNA he had collected many years ago from a certain young speedster, that being you Wally, just in case you didn't realise."

"And this Hybrid clone is you?" he calmly asked.

Atlanta slowly nodded her head before she continued to speak.

"Back when the team was first founded they extracted some of your DNA but the Robin of back then, Dick, had destroyed it. Cadmus had only managed to salvage scanned fragments from its online data storage. They replicated what they had but it still wasn't enough for a complete creation.

"Lax Luther has a dark sense of humour." Continued Atlanta, looking out in the distance as if she could see the events of her creation unfold before her eyes. "He ordered Cadmus to capture Artemis who was going by the alias Tigress back then. She dropped her old name when you vanished. They captured her and used her own DNA to fill the gaps in your own." Atlanta's shoulders slumped slightly. "I am the product of the great Artemis and Wally West, two people who were meant for each other but separated by destiny. I was crafted by the darkness of Cadmus and I think you can see why the League may have been caught off guard when I first appeared. A young girl with the skills of one of the greatest archers ever but with the speed and the eyes of a lost hero." Finally Atlanta turned to Wally with large sad eyes, "That's why I look like Artemis. My creation killed her and the League."

Wally wanted to say something but Atlanta was on a roll, the last time she had spoken this much was 10 years ago when Dick had saved her.

"I'm not a clone, they didn't need to keep the original DNA source alive. That was my first order, they attached a telepathic genomorph to my spine and I was under their full control. They had to test the strength of their hold on me. I knew it was wrong, that came to me as naturally as holding a bow and arrow but I had no control over my actions." Atlanta's gaze then fell to her fingers which echoed the movement of releasing an arrow. "The first arrow I ever held pierced your love through the heart. They didn't waste much time after that. They sent me after the League, turning up on random missions, eliminating all witnesses who usually would be too shocked by my appearance and skills to react. It was the Flash who realised I was under the influence of a genomorph. He freed me but it cost him his life. My first action as a freed clone was fall to my knees and try stop the bleeding my own arrow had caused. I'm the reason Dawn and Joe have no dad."

"It wasn't long after that that the League found me. I thought they'd want me dead. I wouldn't have blamed them. But my genetics saved me again, they couldn't kill Artemis and Wally's legacy, no matter how she was created. Instead Dick and Barbara took me under their wing and for the last decade took care as me as if one of their own. I've trained besides Cassie and I have been trying to repair some of the damage I had caused. They kept my creation a secret from my Team. They knew I was a clone that destroyed the League but they knew nothing of my genetics." Atlanta closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "I've come to terms with my past and I'll accept any form of punishment you see fit."

But when Wally didn't answer immediately, Atlanta nervously looked up at him, expecting to see him mad and furious. Instead, to her surprise, he wasn't exactly beaming, it was more of a nervous smile.

"So that means…" he said, purposely taking long to say each word. "That, genetically speaking, you're Artemis and mine's kid?"

Atlanta just gawked at him. "Seriously? I say all that and that's all you care about?"

Wally burst out laughing, and turned back to the girl smiling. "You sound a lot like Artemis I think."

Atlanta would have argued or complained or simply rolled her eye but as the sirens suddenly began to blare around them and the ceiling began to crumble above them. Atlanta sighed, did trouble enjoy following her around?

 **I really hope this cleared up a bit of the confusion that was Atlanta. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you guys are liking the story so far! feel free to review, i'd love to hear what you guys. till next time- LunaPendragon**


End file.
